


Imagine the Winter Soldier killing you

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Poor Bucky Barnes, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: *crying*





	Imagine the Winter Soldier killing you

**Author's Note:**

> *crying*

                                            

"Bucky, it's me, Y/N. You have to remember me...please..." But it's too late. Hydra had already wiped him. He's no longer Bucky Barnes. He is the Winter Soldier once again. Your heart breaks as his hand squeezes your neck to the point where you are seeing stars. 

Tears are coming full force as you whisper, "I...f-forgive you, James...I-I love you..." As you exhale your last breath, his composure changes. "Y-Y/N??...n-no..nononononononoNONONONONONOOOOO!! please...don't be dead..I'm so sorry please..." Bucky cradles your lifeless body in his arms as tears of his own flow freely down his face. He didn’t even flinch as Steve and the rest of the team burst into the room. 

They took in the heart-wrenching sight before them, stunned to see the Winter Soldier broken holding onto their former teammate. With slow movements, the Soldier lifted his head to look at Steve. Eyes red, bloodshot, but 100% Bucky Barnes. 

“S-Steve...I-I d-didn’t m-mean too. They t-told me, they….I’m s-sorry.” The team watches as Steve’s face falls at the confession. It doesn’t take long for him to walk up to Bucky, “It’s not your fault Bucky, it has  _ never _ been your fault.”

Bucky shook his head, “But  _ I _ killed her. I killed her and now she’s gone.”


End file.
